owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Antagonists Geist
'Ghosts' Ghosts are what remains of a person who refused to move on after death because of some unfinished business. If they exist in the mortal realm, then they are found in the Twilight state unless manifesting. These ghosts have anchors which tie them to the mortal realm. An anchor can be any person, place, or thing that held great significance to the ghost in life. A ghost can have many anchors or only one. When the last of these are gone, either from being destroyed or simply disappearing with time, and the ghost has not resolved their unfinished business, they are sent to the Underworld. Sin-eaters can attempt to help a ghost move on, either from the Twilight or from the Underworld, by resolving whatever business the ghost has left. Most ghosts do not understand their own condition, many are far less than coherent, and some simply don't want to move on, so they often try to fight any sin-eaters that are trying to help them. 'Geists' No one is quite certain where geists come from, or what makes a geist, though there are several theories. Many believe that they were ghosts who, having lost all of their anchors and found themselves in the Underworld, latched on to some archetype of death and created an anchor with it. Others believe that they traveled through the Underworld to the Avernian Gates that open into the Shadow, and devoured a spirit. Whatever they are, and wherever they come from, they are most certainly not human anymore. For mechanical purposes, they are treated as a ghost-spirit hybrid. It is important to note that the geist does not control the sin-eater. The geist may tempt, threaten and otherwise attempt to get the sin-eater to go along with its desires, but the choice is ultimately up to the sin-eater. Unfettered geists do not typically present a problem, and most sin-eaters will never deal with them. However, some who have been without a bargain for a long time may become desperate to gain one, and will go to drastic lengths to get one, often leaving a trail of deaths in their wake. 'The Sacrosanct' Take any two krewes (groups of sin-eaters) and you will usually find very different philosophies run each group. Usually krewes stay out of each others' way, except when there are disputes about territory, or when philosophical difference are so great that conflict cannot be avoided. For the most part, however, the krewes are content to ignore each other as long as they keep to their own sides. This is not the case for Sacrosanct. Sacrosanct krewes are fanatical believers, seeing their way as the only way, and viewing other krewes as dangerous cults that must be stopped. They will even hunt down and kill krewes with beliefs similar to their own, because they believe theirs is the true channel, and the other is being influenced by demons in disguise. 'Abmortals' Abmortals can be made from any number of means, most of which are unknown. An abmortal is a person who, either by accident or through some dark ritual, has become immortal and lost its humanity. Most sustain this status by killing others in their place. Some have even been known to make slaves out of the ghosts of their victims. Each abmortal kills its victims in a different way, according to the ritual that grants it immortality. Most abmortals can be killed by interference with their ritual. However, other times a quicker way to deal with the abmortal must be found to stop the deaths. Coming into the world as they do, most abmortals are ignorant of the supernatural world in general. 'The Wretched' The Wretched are sin-eaters who have reached synergy 0. This means that they can no longer work or communicate with their geist. This does not sever the original bargain, however. Wretched end up suffering from a form a multiple personality disorder, as two souls are sharing one body. Eventually, the geist will completely over power the human soul, gaining full and total control of the body. For obvious reasons, this is a fate to be avoided. Surprisingly enough, most geists wish to avoid this as well, as such a state ultimately fails to last, and the geist will soon have to seek a new merger if it is not destroyed by angry sin-eaters. With difficulty synergy can be restored through serious attention by the sin-eater and their krewe or neighboring sin-eaters. 'The Vacant' The Vacant are sin-eaters who have either destroyed their own geist or had their geist destroyed by another. Because of how deep the bond between sin-eater and geist goes, this leaves the sin-eater with a gaping hole in their soul, which they are driven to fill through any means possible. They often try to force unfettered geists (those who are in between mergers) into a bargain. This rarely works out, either because the geist doesn't want anything to do with someone who's already destroyed their geist, or because the synergy of such a bond begins as 0, with little hope for increasing it. Their other method is to attempt to steal a geist from another sin-eater, usually killing them in the process. 'Kerberoi' The Underworld has many layers and dominions, and each of these dominions has a Kerberos attached to it. Kerberoi are the guardians of the Underworld and enforcers of the "old laws," the rules that govern each dominion. Many times, the old laws are hidden, confusing, and arbitrary, meaning that many trips end with fleeing a Kerberos. They often take vaguely humanoid forms, but could never be mistaken for a human. They are extremely powerful, and rarely communicate with sin-eaters except to inform them of a broken law and the penalty for breaking it- typically destruction. It's possible to defeat a Kerberos, but their power is so great that attempts to do so are discouraged. 'Chthonians' Chthonians are strange and alien inhabitants of the Underworld. No one knows where they come from- some think they are ancient ghosts who have lost all vestiges of humanity, some say that they are the result of killing the Kerberoi, and some think they are the ghosts of pre-human races. Chthonians are completely inhuman and hideous. Even their actions seem to only vaguely follow the needs of survival, and their behavior is illogical and unpredictable. It is possible to communicate with a chthonian after they have recently devoured a ghost, but even then the communication is haphazard at best. <<<< BACK